Song Fic
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: bon moi je suis vraiment pourrie pour faire des resumer soooo j'en fait juste pas:3 mais l'histoire c'est sur des chansons :3


**_Salut ! j'ai juste eu une idée comme sa en ecoutant You don't know me de Michael Bublé _**

**_C'est une genre de Lukabeth qui finis par Percabeth vous aller comprendre apres d'avoir lu _  
**

**_J'ai les paroles en francais et en anglais :)_**

**_Credit: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartiens a Rick Riordan et la chanson appartiens a Michael Bublé._**

**gras: chanson en anglais**

**_gras italique : chanson en français_  
**

normal : penser Luke.

* * *

Song fic :

"You Don't Know Me"

J'étais au Mariage de Percy et Annabeth. Ils étaient en train de danser ensemble quand je suis aller les voir. "Puis-je t'emprunter ton épouse Perce?" Demandais-je à Percy. Hades m'avait permis de sortir des Enfers pour cette événement. Il fut obliger d'accepter puisque presque tout le conseil avait voté pour que je puisse sortir de Elysées.

"Bien sur, mais oublie pas que c'est ma femme" répondit-il avec un sourire.

**You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me **

_**Tu me donnes ta main  
Alors tu dis "salut"  
Je ne peux que difficilement parler  
Mon coeur bat si vite  
Et n'importe qui peut le dire  
Tu penses que tu me connais  
Mais tu ne me connais pas**_

Annabeth me donna sa main et me sourit. "Salut Luke !"

"Salut" lui dis-je difficilement. Si seulement elle savait. Si seulement elle savait se que je ressent pour elle.

**No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me **

_**Non, tu ne connais pas le seul  
Qui rêve de toi le soir  
Et qui longtemps embrasse tes lèvres  
Et qui longtemps te tiens serré  
Oh je suis juste un amis  
C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais été  
Parce que tu ne me connais pas**_

Même quand j'était du côté de Cronos je pensais à toi. Les rêves que m'envoyait Hypnos était sur toi. Sur Percy. Sur Thalia. Sur tes missions avec Percy. Juste sur toi. Tu était partout. Quand je suis rentrer dans le Styx, j'ai penser a toi. Tu était partout.

Quand Percy a disparut, pendant c'est deux longue semaine, sur l'île de Calypsos, je t'ai vue dans mes rêves. J'ai tant voulu venir te voir pour te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai tant voulu te réconforter, te dire qu'il était toujours en vie et que tout irais bien.

Quand j'ai rêver que tu embrassait Percy, j'ai voulu être a sa place. Sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Malheureusement, nous étions juste des amis. J'ai réaliser trop tard que je t'aimais. Tu étais tomber en amour avec Percy même si tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer. Tu l'aimais. Je le voyais a chaque rêve que je faisait sur toi et lui.

**I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too **

_**Mal grès n'avoir jamais eu**_  
_**L'art de faire l'amour**_  
_**Même si mon coeur meurt d'amour pour toi**_  
_**Peureux et timide**_  
_**J'ai laissé ma chance s'en aller**_  
_**La chance que tu puisses**_  
_**M'aimer aussi**_

Je n'ai jamais su comment te dire que je t'aimais. Tu avais été mon premier amour. Je t'aimais tellement, mais j'étais tellement fâcher contre les dieux que je n'ai rien remarquer. A cause de cela je t'ai laisse aller vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai laisse aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

**You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me **

_**Tu me donnes ta main**_  
_**Et alors tu dis au revoir**_  
_**Je te regarde t'en aller**_  
_**A coté du gars chanceux**_  
_**Non, non, tu n'a jamais connu**_  
_**Le seul qui t'aimait tant**_  
_**Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas**_

Tu m'a accordé cette danse. Maintenant que la chanson est fini, tu me dit "au revoir." Percy est revenue te chercher. Je te regarde t'éloigner de moi a côté de ton mari. Tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu le pense. Tu ne connais pas le premier qui t'a aimé.

**You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me**

**_Tu me donnes ta main, chérie  
Et alors tu dis au revoir  
Je te regarde t'en aller  
A côté du gars chanceux  
Non, non, tu n'a jamais connu  
Le seul qui t'aimait tant  
Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas_**

Tu pensais me connaître, mais tu ne me connais pas au tant que tu le pense. Je te regarde t'éloigner de plus en plus loin de moi. Hades revient me chercher pour me ramener aux Enfers. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi et je te vois sourire à Percy. Si je n'avais pas été si idiot ce sourire serait pour moi et moi seul.

* * *

_**Tadaaaa! :3 dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il va en avoir un autre chapitre ou peut-etre deux autres :3 le deuxieme chapitre va etre sur la chanson Lucky de Jason Mray ! **_

_**Breeeeef laisse moii une petite review **_

_**ciaoooo**_

_**charlieeeee**_


End file.
